


"A bitter taste of Wine"

by RikaAgatsuma



Series: Parallels [1]
Category: Original - Fandom, Parallels - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Hot Sex, M/M, Multi, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, MysticMessenger, office hots, steamy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaAgatsuma/pseuds/RikaAgatsuma
Summary: Guys meeting in high-end club for an orgy. One hight stand with so much in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there great fujoshi and fudanshi!  
> This is a little bit of the “pre-story” to relationship of David and Erick from my book “Parallels”  
> This segment is from the book 2 that’s in progress.  
> It’s sexy and steamy) Just the way we love it!  
> For the “Parallels” check this link : https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/66844?ref=v_4e409c2c-abb2-4808-9c18-668164d6a848

Downing another glass of wine like nothing ever took place in life other than this moment.

His white hair fluttering in the wind. This club was with a great outdoor feature in this skyscraper, the view was stunning, the girls so hot, but he ought for that one person he couldn’t reach.  
“Pisstake” - he thought to himself.  
Right beside him two girls were making out, reminding him the great sensations when he licked the brandy off of brunette-hot-guys lips, the way he was hard and hot, with so much pressure pent up it was head-spinning. His hands reaching in this hotties pants, touching his hot end, breathing abruptly, taking in all of his scent, licking the slightly sweaty skin, a musc-like aphrodisiac effect engulfed David fully.  
White hair that David had were brushing across the chest of this brunette man. He was licking his perfect body, as brunette - Erick, was trying to withhold moans, for he was ready and was at his limit.

Music was pounding like crazy. David took a look at the city below - it’s still buzzing with life, it’s still living and going on, without much ado. People fall in love, get left behind, get their dreams come true, get their pent up sex on fire, have a steamy night and get back to their office life like nothing ever happened.  
“I guarantee you miss me…” - music played as night was crawling by.  
Go-go girls were doing a great job at shaking it well, at getting attention, at being the hot mess you get urge to have night spent with - in bed, under the sheets. There were were already few guys in suits eyeing these hotties. Indeed, their plump bodies attracted a lot of attention, yet these guys had even more to it, having quite the amount of alcohol flowing through their bodies.

David took notice of guys that danced well, that knew how to shake their ass well. There were two nice looking boys, as they were in their 20′s-something, with casual attire, their jeans being so tight around their ass - skinny jeans. One was with a ponytail, his fringe on the left side, his eyes glimmering in the club lights, his lips sweet pink and devilishly attractive. Another one was around the same age, but being all shy, almost glued to the bar, his dark short-ish hair sticking to forehead from sweat, his suit-jacket opened, tie stretched out, top buttons opened, his neck was slim, long and sexy. He reminded a spoiled brat of some company head.  
“My evening toys for today.” - David thought to himself, after downing down another wine glass, licking the top of the glass.  
This action was noticed by one other guy, also in a suit, but a meter away from David.  
“You sure look like savage.” - Stranger spoke to David.  
David looked at this stranger - dark hair, typical lawyer looking business associate, around 32 years of age, that seen through his wrinkles around eyes and mouth.  
“Why would you care?” - David replied, as this guy would not avert his gaze.  
“Why indeed…” - This man looked up, then back at David. - “ Maybe I’d like to be one to fuck you, but if you find it more interesting with those boys - be my guest, yet it would be a waste and I’d feel lonely.”  
This whole blabbering made David laugh. Thus making the idea of getting this person as a wing man to get those boys with him.  
And he was so right in doing so.

Hotel room was filled with moans of young men pleading for more of the “tasty treat” David and this lawyer was giving to them, sucking hard at it, having their bottoms clench hard and suck in the “treat” provided.  
This orgy was really great. David enjoyed the boy with hot lips, as those lips were eating up on his cock, then the kisses were just the right amount of sweet and sexy, not to mention that David was one to pop this boys cherry. Boy in suit with dark hair was also in a state of “dizzy from the heat”, as he was handled from front, as he sucked hard on old mans cock, then from the back he was f**ked by David, with a student sucking on the hot end. Business boy was in heaven, from what he looked like. David again was darn happy to be one to pop this cherry too.  
The old man was not in Davids taste in least. So this old fart did not get a single taste on any and whole of David.

 

In the morning, with dawn just hitting rooftops, David was all ready and leaving the hotel suite. “Those boys were a good treat.” - he though to himself as he pressed the button to the first floor.


End file.
